How to Woo Sakura
by Forever in the Sky
Summary: DRABBLE Series. Because Mikoto and Kushina just love to take Sakura away from Sasuke... and it worked out perfectly. Sorta. SasuSaku implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **How to Woo Sakura

**Summary:** Because Mikoto and Kushina help Sasuke and Sakura on their date and it worked out perfectly. Sorta. SasuSaku. Uzumaki Family. Uchiha Clan.

* * *

******Playing Keep Away **(Pt1)

.

.

.

"Oh c'mon Mikoto this plan is obviously brilliant." Mikoto stared blankly at her best friend smiling uncomfortably. The way Kushina smiled was in a Naruto-like fashion. The two women sat at the Uchiha's household for their daily gossip, then one day Kushina walked in her home with some sort of antics again.

"Kushina any plan with you is destined to fail."

"Hmph. Fine I guess little Sasuke does like my little Naruto… I swear those two are always together. Mikoto doesn't your son have a girlfriend yet?" The two women sat in the kitchen trying to come up with a fun idea to pull, Kushina started to laugh getting Mikoto's attention. "I think I finally got an idea."

Mikoto sighed and listened to what her friend had to say and like Kushina, Mikoto laughed in as well.

"How to Woo Sakura."

.

.

.

Sasuke didn't know what to expect on a normal morning but on a certain day he just had to wake up…in the wrong room. Confused, Sasuke took a few steps into the room to see a dead giveaway. Naruto's baby picture with his parents.

"Hello there." Sasuke quickly jolted in defense to see Kushina sitting on Naruto's bed. "I expect you think Naruto took you here but no, I did." Sasuke was now beyond confused and it didn't help when Kusina started to grin at him.

"Uzumaki-sa—"

"Call me Kushina, you don't like a lady to feel old right?" Sasuke sighed in frustration and continued off again. "Kushina…" It felt weird to call her by first name. " Why the heck am I here, I told Naruto that I—"

"It's not about the ramen invite, I got Minato to go with him, I'm here to discuss a important manner to you." Sasuke's eyes furrowed, what is she talking about? Looking at the time it was already 11 in the morning and Sasuke realized he had to get ready with his date with Sakura. The only thing is when Sasuke attempted to leave, Kushina had lightning speed to close the door again.

"I'm not done boy." Sasuke felt even more uncomfortable, he knew how Naruto is when he spoke of his mother's temper but he never experienced it. Personally. He could practically see the red hair flying in a menacing way.

"I'm sure Naruto told you how I am, especially don't forget, I'm the Red Hot Habanero. Right?"

"Hn."

Sitting on Naruto's desk he waited for her to continue on with whatever she had to say.

"What a number, how does Mikoto deal with that attitude of yours? I remember when you were a baby you always had Naruto crying and how the two of you were arguing—"

"Hey you said—"

"Don't change my subject. Compared to Itachi he's a lady's man how did Sakura love a boy like you, your very rude ya know."

"What I was—"

"Anyways, where was I, why do all Uchiha's have to be so proud of themselves Mikoto always goes on how good she cooks, Minato likes my cooking—"

"That's because you scare him."

"Oh so now you're changing the subject? Sasuke I was trying to tell you about your little relationship with Sakura." Sasuke wanted to hit his head on something hard, that's what he's been trying to tell her! Kushina on the other hand laughed at the frustration Sasuke was having right now, rolling his eyes and seeing him grip the sides of Naruto's desk it was amusing to see, she wondered why Mikoto enjoyed teasing Sasuke.

"Haha, touchy huh? Well Sasuke as you're mother's best friend we should get down to business, I'm gonna teach you how to win Sakura over."

"Tch, Sakura already loves me what's your point?"

"Ha! Arrogance like that will get you nowhere, if I can help the 4th hokage than I can save your love life."

"I don't see how—ow!" Kushina elbowed Sasuke's head. "So the great Uchiha Sasuke can't handle a hit? If I remember Sakura can punch a forest. I can tell you're going to be whipped in the future."

"I don't see what's the point in talking about this. Shouldn't you just work on Naruto's love life instead of mines?" One hour had completely passed and Sasuke was on the edge.

"Now that's a funny thing, compare to you and Naruto, I find you more interesting I mean personally I'd love if Sakura were to marry Naruto but you got dibs on that already and me and Mikoto have a bet going on."

Sasuke began to slouch, listening in on Kushina's childhood stories and Naruto's it didn't take long until he gotten elbowed again.

"Step one, never look uninterested it can lower a girls self esteem."

Sasuke rubbed his head and look at the clock—

He got hit again.

"Step two! Pay attention!"

This was going to be one long day.

.

.

.

Sakura found herself to have a nice day when she saw Mikoto standing by her doorstep. She made tea for her and waited for her to finish indulging on her food. Mikoto spent the morning commenting on her interior and her cooking.

"How can you live like this? Your home is so well and organized, do you live by yourself?" Sakura took a bite of her pastry and then looked around her living room. "Well no, when I got nothing to do I organize some things so I can study." there was a small pause. "Is Sasuke-kun always neat?"

Mikoto started to laugh. "No, he isn't he always relies on me he's such a mama's boy really and sometimes when I'm doing clan business with Minato and Kushina I remember him always running to Itachi and if not always Naruto."

From the corner of Sakura's eyes she could see a book in Mikoto's bag, it look like a photo album. "Um… is that a—"

"Yeah, it is I thought you'd like to know what kind of person Sasuke is behind that face of his.

The two women began to laugh. As Sakura began to flip to the first page she saw Itachi carrying Sasuke to a newborn Naruto being carried by Minato. Below that was just a picture of the two brothers. Sakura felt envious of the friendship Sasuke had with Naruto the practically grew up together.

"Hey Sakura?" Sakura looked up to Mikoto and saw her concentrating on what to say next. "Sasuke never told me but I'm curious how did you two meet? Whenever I ask him he gets so flustered he'd leave. For as long as I remember it was just Sasuke and Naruto, then you came in and now poor Naruto is out of the picture."

Sakura started to blush, Mikoto noticed the same behavior.

"_We are going to get married one day."_

"_Huh?" Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised. He held out his hand in hers and then pulled her away from the classroom. "I like your hair, it reminds me of the cherry blossoms me and my brother walk by."_

"_Well, my name is after one."_

"_I also like your laugh, it reminds me of the lullaby my mother sings."_

"_They say laughter is the best medicine."_

"_Most of all, I like your eyes, it—"_

"_Huh?"_

"—_It make me smile it's always bright and vivid it lightens up my day… So I was wondering if sometime, you know, in the future you think we can get married one day?"_

"_I—" Sakura fainted straight on the floor._

"_Hey! Don't do that! Did I propose to you wrong? I swear I'll get you a ring next time!"_

"I never knew that Sasuke never told you about it, I mean he always talks about you guys and his day with Naruto and sometimes when it's the two of us he's really romantic whenever he has a chance he always drops by a rose on my doorstep."

"Wh—what?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like public display but I'm fine with that we both love each other anyways, the other day he took me to a festival and we'd talk about lots of things. Of course he just backs up himself and say he's with Naruto eating ramen with him or sometimes he's off in missions."

To Mikoto's left was her vase of different shades of colorful roses. And on Sakura's hand was a silver ring, a promise ring she remembered Sasuke having the other one.

"Kushina said that Sasuke was always training though and Naruto was alw—oh no."

Mikoto stepped away from Sakura who was puzzled by her sudden gesture.

Kushina's plan had backfired.

.

"And this is where plan B is?" Naruto asked Itachi walking alongside with him. "Yes, apparently your mother got your father to make this a mission. When he said this was S-Ranked this wasn't something I had in mind, but I do enjoy seeing my little brother getting angry."

"So we just go in and kidnap Sakura. And we expect Sasuke to save her?"

"Yes."

Naruto huffed. "Why can't my mom do this for me! I got a cool love life too!"

"So tell me, how is it going for you?"

Naruto closed his mouth. "You don't have to rub that in, it's already bad enough I get this with my mom."

"Make a move, hell, Sasuke already pulled one on Sakura when they were seven."

"WHAT? But were sixteen already!"

.

.

.

Sasuke and Sakura met up at the garden looking at the scenery, none of them spoke a word after the series of awkward events that played today. Sakura decided to break the tension.

"So, hey if we were to plan a wedding, what would you prefer? A big flashy one or a traditional one?"

"As long as I see you in a dress I think any."

"So what about kids, how many would you want?"

"I think I want one that would have your eyes, then that would be okay."

The two were flat on the ground now looking at the sky, Sasuke pulled Sakura towards his chest as they looked up. Sakura felt his calm and steady heart beat, it was a long day and she felt herself falling asleep as did Sasuke—

But that didn't seem to happen.

Just then Naruto came by holding a potato sack over Sakura's head and took her away, feeling the dark and ominous aura from his teammate, Naruto ran even faster.

"Sorry! I had to don't kill me!"

Sasuke stood up abruptly and started to run after Naruto but then Itachi came in but in a languid manner. "This is an S-Rank? What is the Hokage thinking…" He looked to his younger brother and then sighed from boredom, "I guess it's worth it if I see you being frustrated."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Think of it as this, mother is eager for Sakura to be a part of the family, and Kushina-san had the idea to help in by wooing your girlfriend."

"Why the hell would you guys bud in?"

"Let's face it, you've been around Naruto for so long it's bound for both mothers to think their son is gay."

"But I grew up with Sakura too!"

"But you never had the time, all you do is go on missions and in your spare time, you go out with her."

"That's because I'm trying to get money for her engagement ring, I was going to propose to her today if none of you guys interfered!"

"Well—wait what?"

.

.

.

"Why am I in a wedding dress?" Sakura looked at Kushina as she placed her flowery veil on her head, Mikoto laughed nervously. "How would you feel if you got married to Sasuke today?" she asked.

"HUH?" Sakura's cheeks started to flush red, looking at her reflection of the dress and seeing all the accessories on, she knew the two women were serious.

"But—I'm not ready for marriage!"

Sakura was pulled away by a hair stylist, when she was gone Mikoto slapped her best friend's back. "Hey—what was that for!"

"You already knew your plan failed."

Kushina made a 'hmph' noise and turned away embarrassed at the failure. "Yes. That's why I came up with Plan B!"

"_What do you like about Sakura?" Kushina asked._

"_I don't like anything about her." Sasuke replied._

"_Wha—"_

"_Let me finish, the faster I say this the faster I get out of here. "I don't like anything about her, I love how everyday when we say hello, she always has something to lighten up my day. I love hearing her voice and I love how whenever were together, she would hold my hand and we'd laugh together when she tells me how her day go. And whenever we're far away she's always write me letters and put small red hearts on her envelops And when I come over to her house, she cooks me food and she knows the things I like and the things I don't. Whenever I want to escape from Naruto, she's always there. I— I just… love everything about her."_

_To the side of Sasuke's pocket was a box. "The only reason why I'm with Naruto lately is because I want to go on missions so I can get enough money to buy Sakura the ring she likes without my mother knowing. I was going to ask her today if you hadn't bother me."_

_Kushina was surprised at Sasuke's speech she looked at the time of Naruto's clock and unlocked the door._

"_Go on with your date." As Sasuke left, Kushina went straight to her husband's office or rather busted it open. "Minato! This is a emergency!"_

_Minato was reading his reports before taking a glance at his wife. "Something wro—"_

"_I want Sasuke to marry Sakura, get someone to kidnap her so I can plan the wedding!" She closed the door and left before he even got to have a say in the conversation just then Naruto came in waving at his father._

"_Ne—dad? Why was mom running really fast? I didn't do anything right?"_

"… _uhhh no. Naruto do me a favor and get Itachi."_

.

.

.

"Normally I expect Itachi to do this but father, you too?" Fugaku stared at his son, ignoring his comments; whatever he was doing he had a tuxedo in his arms.

"Hey—what is that?"

"Just wear it and follow me. Your mother had a plan today."

.

.

.

Sakura was blindfolded by Mikoto until she felt a complete stop. All of a sudden, she heared a familiar chime as she heard the doors opening.

It was a wedding tune. The blindfold was removed as she walked down the aisle with Minato laughing nervously. "Sorry, it was Kushina's doing."

Sakura moved forward with everyone's gaze at her, she looked up front she saw Sasuke staring back at her, he was speechless.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know what's going on here?" He shook his head.

"No, but apparently were getting married today."

The two smiled at each other.

.

.

.

"So Kushina, are you going to admit that you're wrong?"

"No, I still think my plan is a success Mikoto."

.

.

.

"So… are we planning Naruto's anytime soon?"

* * *

**A/N:** I just love the Uzumaki family. And the Uchiha clan and wow, I failed at humor at least the story is cute right? Anyways, it's been a long time since I wrote a story.

Shall we have another bonus chapter for this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Because it would be a great way to help everyone's relationship. Especially Naruto's.

* * *

******Playing Keep Away ** (Pt2)

.

.

.

"Sakura, I think you're starting to spoil my son too much." Mikoto stared at the couple seeing Sasuke dead asleep on Sakura shoulder. Sakura was sitting down at the couch at Kushina's household eating ice cream.

"Ahaha… if I even start arguing all he does is complain." Sakura said, moving him closer to her lap. "And when he complains, he get's super affectionate to get what he wants." Kushina came by with Minato and saw the newlyweds being romantic, she went back to Minato and pointed out to them, "See? Why can't we be like that! I remember you use to carry me on tree tops!"

"Kushina… the situation back then was different, we're in a more peaceful time now. And you're the one who got them married." Minato said.

"Yeah, I would join in too, but as I recall i remember my marriage was arranged." Mikoto added.

Naruto walked by and saw his parents looking at Sasuke and Sakura. None seemed to pay attention to him as he walked in to the kitchen with instant ramen. Sakura spent her time brushing Sasuke's hair poking him to get up, when he did he groggily looked at Sakura and leaned towards her causing her to fall on the couch with him. Mikoto tried to get her son's grip off of Sakura trying to show her son to have some decency around others. Kushina just sat at the tables with Minato watching Mikoto handling her son. As soon as Naruto felt her gaze on him, he immediately left to his room. Mikoto stopped looking at her son and looked back to Kushina questioning Naruto's sudden behavior.

After awhile, Kushina left with Mikoto again, Mikoto knew what was coming up.

"We should begin with Naruto's now."

.

.

.

Sasuke and Sakura were back home, Sakura writing her reports and Sasuke reading them. While Sakura started to stack up the pile Sasuke noticed a foreign scroll on her desktop, he went to look at it until Sakura picked it up and placed in her bag.

"Hey, what is that?"

"Hm, it's just documents for the Hokage, I'm going on a mission with Itachi to—"

"I don't like Itachi."

"Eh? But your mother always said that you did tantrums when—"

"Stop! How much did she tell you exactly?" Sasuke's face started to turn red at the conversation.

"A lot. Pretty much enough to cover your entire history." Sakura started to laugh.

"I don't see how that's funny." Sasuke pouted at Sakura.

"Hmmm, it's just that I wonder why you're always soft on me. It's almost like you have a split personality with everyone." Sasuke took a few steps closer to Sakura leaning down to her bag, to distract her he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and grabbed the scroll out of her bag.

"Like I'd let you have one moment with him." Sasuke mumbled burning away the scroll. "H—hey!"

"Sakura remember the last time you went with him? He carried you and that's my job."

Sakura sighed in defeat and sat on the bed, Sasuke joined alongside or rather pounced on her lazily. "I'm tired…" Sasuke said. Both shifted into a comfortable position and looked at each other, Sakura yawned and moved her forehead to Sasuke he then had his arms wrapped around her. "Yeah… me too."

Both were about to sleep…

… till Naruto ran in there room.

Sasuke and Sakura both forgot about their need of sleep and looked at Naruto in surprise well Sakura did, Sasuke looked like he was going to demolish Naruto. "Haha… look I don't want to run in like this so wipe that face Sasuke."

"Naruto why are you—" Sakura was cut off by a wave of yelling in the halls.

"Kushina! You don't just burst in my house you don't see me using a damn fireball at your doorway!" That was Mikoto's voice.

"Um, can't we just talk about this when we're in home, Kushina?" And then that's Minato.

Sakura squinted her eyes at the feel of a dangerous chakra level approaching the room. Kushina walked in their room in a menacing manner, Sasuke felt like it was a wave of déjà vu again.

"Tell me who you like!" she yelled.

"I'm telling you no one!" Naruto talked back.

"You got some nerves… you do remember I never lose right? So tell your mom who you like…" By then Mikoto and Minato walked in their room and then Fukagu and Itachi joined.

"Why the hell can't I ever get peace…" Sasuke sighed, having his head on Sakura's shoulder once more. Sakura did nothing but pet his hair in comfort.

"…" Fugaku looked at the scene before him. "If any of you get murdered tonight don't expect the Police Force to investigate."

"Father, I don't think one murder case will do…" Itachi said motioning to his mother's dangerous gaze on Mikoto.

Naruto looked around at everyone's dilemma and cried.

"What did I bring myself into…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to visit my parents wanna come along?" Sasuke looked at his ANBU attire and locked on his sword with it. "Yeah, I got a mission later on and I'm gonna have to drop you off at the Hospital later on anyways."

When the two reached the Haruno household, Sasuke shuddered at the fact of meeting Sakura's family it not like they hate each other it was just that every time they do 'family bondings' it ends up being a complete disaster. Last time he remembered Sakura's mother throwing a frying pan to his face after finding out the numerous things he had done with Sakura.

"This is just a short trip right?"

"Yep, it is don't worry I just have to get some things in my old room."

Mebuki hugged her daughter, "Sakura how are you? You haven't destroyed anything right?" Sakura laughed. "Mom don't worry, living with the Uchiha's haven't driven me crazy yet."

"But I'm sure the Uzumaki would…" Mebuki muttered.

"What was that mom?"

"Oh, nothing you said you had to get something right? Your room is how you left it." Sakura gave her mom one last hug and ran upstairs. Sasuke waited patiently for her return ignoring complete contact with the Harunos.

"So Sasuke… how's my little girl?" Kizashi asked.

"Hn."

"—That nerve. How does Sakura deal with you?"

"… by kissing me." Sasuke gave a sly smirk, he decided to push his luck. "And… if I'm lucky sometimes she pounces on me and then—" Sasuke looked at the fatherly figure holding rope and then looked at the mom.

"Kizashi, hold my frying pan."

Sakura walked in holding a box and saw her parents tying Sasuke to the chair, her mother had soap in Sasuke mouth, "I'm going to wash every dirty words on you—"

"MOM!"

.

.

.

Kushina and Mikoto hid not too far from Naruto's view. Naruto on the other had been well aware of their antics. He speed walk away from them and saw Sakura caressing Sasuke's cheeks.

"Oh—hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke, wanna join me for ramen?"

Sakura took a glance at Sasuke and nodded in agreement, yeah we'll join in. Sasuke-kun you can use the ramen to wash out the soap."

"Soap?" Naruto asked.

"Long story short. I visited Sakura's parents."

"Oh."

At Ichiraku, Sakura sat between the two males and enjoyed her bowl. Naruto watched her interact with Sasuke as she stared to tease him in return he watched Sasuke blush at Sakura with a scowl on his face.

Naruto turned to his bowl and ate silently watching them. How long has it been since they all met Sakura?

"_Ne mother! I want you to meet someone, she's really pretty!" Sasuke walked in the Uzumaki household with his hand holding Sakura's. Mikoto looked surprised at the new guest. "Sasuke, who is this girl?"_

"_Her name's Sakura, she's my girlfriend!" Kushina choked on the tea she was drinking from Sasuke's blunt reply but looked closely in on her, joining Mikoto._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke confused, "What…?"_

"_You know it's like you're a girl and you're my friend. Ain't that what a girlfriend is?"_

"_Well if you put it that way, yeah I'm your girlfriend!"_

_Mikoto felt Kushina tug her sleeves, "Don't worry I got the marriage plan set up already." _

_Naruto ran in the home pointing a finger at Sasuke. "Sasuke you jerk! You left me ate the—" Naruto saw Sakura right behind Sasuke. "Sakura-chan!"_

"_Naruto?"_

_Sasuke looked at the two and then stopped Naruto from running up to her. " No! I'm not going to let you touch her, moreover how did you two meet?"_

"_Umm, I forgot my lunch today and he offered me ramen. It' was really good who made it anyways?" Sakura looked at the two boys._

"_Me." Kushina said bending down to their level. Sakura looked at her in amazement her hair was very long and the color of it was fiery._

"_I like it." Sakura gave her a smile, she turned back to Naruto and Sasuke . "By the way you two are…"_

"_Best friends when they began to crawl." Mikoto joined in with Kushina. Sakura then put her focus on Mikoto she looked graceful in her eyes._

"_Then… if I join with them, does that make us super friends? Cause Naruto is his best friend and I'm his girlfriend so…"_

"_I think a team would suit better."_

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to leave now I got a hospital shift." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts looking at his teammates leave. "Yeah I got a mission with Itachi later on too."

Before the two left, Sakura placed a hand over Naruto's shoulders. "You should find someone that way you don't have to be lonely cause I'm pretty sure you don't like to see Sasuke's face all over me." Sakura laughed. "But I don't wanna see him pulling his tantrums again either, nor yours."

Naruto gave a small smile at Sakura, "No need I think I got someone I like."

"Really? Who?"

"Ramen of course! It's my favorite food and it give me the opportunity to bond with you guys."

.

.

.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME. RAMEN?" Kushina yelled from afar. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked out the restaurant and saw Kushina sanding up at the bushes. Mikoto placed a hand on her shoulder ignoring the gazes from the villagers.

"I—think we're done Kushina."

* * *

**A/N:** Well… I did feel like trolling around…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sakura begins to have some 'motherly' time with Kushina and Mikoto. What will happen to Sasuke? Chaos is ensured.

* * *

**Playing Keep Away (Pt3)**

.

.

.

"We are going on vacation."

Mikoto was polishing Sakura's nails when Kushina walked in their kitchen. It was a really hot summer day, and the two female Uchihas were just enjoying some free time when Fugaku and Sasuke were on duty. Of course just to have a 'vacation' Sakura knew Kushina enough to know that this was not going to end well.

"What is it this time Kushina? This better not be another attempt for you to find Naruto a wife. Me and Sakura won't take part." Sakura watched the little fuss the two women were having, slowly Kushina made her way to Mikoto while in return, Mikoto gave a glare that seemed vaguely familiar to Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun and Naruto defiantly picked up a lot of things from their mothers…'

"Nope, this isn't another one of my attempts I just had a fun idea."

"Enlighten me."

"Your adorable little boy is turning 18 right?"

Mikoto looked at Sakura but nodded in agreement. "Yeah so…?"

"I want to kidnap Sakura, just to drive him crazy."

Sakura felt another wave of insecurity seeing that Mikoto was now very convinced of her idea. And for once she actually saw the Uchiha matriarch fully agreeing to her plans.

This was going to be pure chaos.

.

.

.

Sasuke didn't really know what was up with the Hokage today, normally he would see him having a calm, mellowed out attitude when he meets him but today he seemed super intimidated, like someone threatened him. And he's supposed to be fearless… unless—

"Kushina again isn't it?" Fugaku beat Sasuke to it.

"Ahaha… yeah you got me." Minato answered

"So tell me, what is it this time? I'm not filling up paperwork every time she scares the living shit out of people. The Uchiha Military Police Force needs to do other investigations on missing bodies beside that." Minato looked at Sasuke, knowing him he'd probably get his answers one way of another.

"Kushina took off with Mikoto and Sakura, also now that Sakura's off duty in her hospital shift, Sasuke can you get Naruto out of the hospital? I'm giving you a mission."

"Let me guess, I have to find them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep."

.

.

.

"My mom is a crazy woman." Naruto said, walking out of the hospital doors. "Honestly when she first met Sakura she told me she had plans for her when she got older. Why can't my mom be like yours? She's nice—"

"My mom is evenly crazy as yours Naruto. You have no idea how much pressure she gives to her 17 year old son to give her a grandkid." Sasuke retorted, the two teens walked to the Hokage tower. What was Naruto thinking? Every mother in this village is crazy, even Shikamaru knows that. Must he be reminded of him getting hit by Mebuki's frying pan?

"So… uh… you haven't been doing 'it' with Sakura?" Sasuke stopped in the middle of the street, Naruto stopped as well but then he saw hint's of red on Sasuke's face he could tell he was heating up.

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAD SE—"

"Sh—shut up Naruto, the world doesn't have to know that i…" Sasuke turned away from his best friend in embarrassment; it took him a while to regain his composure from Naruto. "It would be cool if me and Sakura did have a kid, actually I want to have a family with her."

There was sincerity all over Sasuke's face, Naruto could actually see how happy Sasuke looked when he spoken. "Me and Sakura spoke about having kids before we got married, I want our child to have her eyes."

"Mostly, I want a daughter so I can spoil her as much as Sakura."

"Sasuke…"

"Look, your dad's gonna give us the location of your deranged mom the sooner I can get to Sakura the better."

Sasuke started to walk forward leaving Naruto behind, the blonde ran up to him in a slow pace following his lead. "So… does Sakura knock your lights out when you—"

"Naruto. Shut the hell up."

"Because whenever I spar with her she packs a punch I was just wo—"

"You need a girl Naruto."

"No! I got my ramen!"

.

.

.

"This place is the one." Kushina waved both her arms in the air emphasizing the small village, Sakura looked around the place and then looked at Kushina, "My old home?" Sakura looked at her. Mikoto joined alongside the two women amazed by the beautiful scenery before them, cherry blossoms were present at each resident, and the place looked like it was always spring. "Ah I see, just like how Kushina was born in Uzushiogakure near the whirlpools and my clan was from the forests with the Senju, Sakura's family must be born in a place like this."

Sakura looked around the streets amazed on how it never changed, "Kushina-san, how did you know about this place?"

"I didn't, your mother had the idea of bringing you here. This is the place where you met Sasuke right? When the Itachi went on a errand to visit this place?" Kushina asked.

"Yes."

"This was it? When Sasuke went with Itachi to do errands, he visit this place s that how he…" Mikoto trailed off.

"First met me? Yeah, this is the very place."

Sakura walked over to a old shrine in the gates of the small village, it was quite old but it gave a old ancient kind of feeling. "Let me see… " Sakura said, examining the wooden pillar, "Sasuke-kun's handwriting should be… oh! Here it is!" Kushina and Mikoto both looked at eachother and waled to where Sakura stood, behind the wooden pillar there were little markings.

_I wish I can meet a girl like her. Her eyes are so pretty. –Uchiha Sasuke_

"This pillar is where most children go to make wishes and stuff you do a marking and then ring the bell—oh right I think this is the only thing you didn't know about me meeting Sasuke."

"What thing?"

"Like the details on how I met him… I left it out huh?" Sakura sat by the stone steps and then looked up to the sky. "It's a long story but I think we have a lot of time."

.

.

.

Sasuke sat down in his bedroom thing of where those two women could of hidden Sakura, he glanced through some of her belongings and then saw an old nostalgic picture. Smirking at the old photo, Saskue grabbed the picture and took another close up to it.

"We haven't been to that place in a long time."

He placed the photo back to Sakura's nightstand and then looked at her desk filled with textbooks; there wasn't another clue on her whereabouts. Sasuke made a mental note to kill Naruto and every aspect of his Uzumaki genetics. They are always obsessed with him and his family.

"Stupid Senju-Uchiha war…" Sasuke muttered.

There was a knock on his door, Sasuke walked up to it and slid the paper door frame to the side seeing Itachi.

"For the love of Six Sages man, I'm tired of going wife hunting with you." Itachi narrowed his eyes to his younger brother. "Blame the red haired monster no… blame Naruto he's the one who told her about Sakura."

"Hey! I heard all of that!" Naruto ran down the halls and pointed both his hands to the brothers. "It's called—um how did Shikamaru said this—but he said mothers can be a scary person we talked about this earlier!"

Sasuke snorted at him. "You are delusional Naruto."

"Actually, your friend has a point, did you know after you introduced Sakura to both our mothers they made a bet." Naruto and Sasuke looked at Itachi weirdly. "… A bet?"

"Kushina made a bet to Mikoto about who's going to inherit who's genes yours or Sakura." Fugaku came in the halls joining the teens. "That's one reason why she was hell-bent on your marriage Sasuke. And it gets worse… well in your case, Naruto, Sasuke."

"How bad father?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if you and Sakura have a kid, and if sometime in the future Naruto has one, they both want your child to be betrothed and…we'd be relatives." Naruto looked at the elder Uchiha in disgust.

"NO WAY IN HELL DO I WANT TO BE REALATED TO HIM."

Fugaku looked at Naruto and then did a out of character snort to him. "How mortified do you think I feel?"

.

.

.

Minato looked up to the three teens walking to the village gates, he smiled at him nervously. 'Kushina is gonna murder me later…' He handed Sasuke a scroll on Sakura whereabouts then watched them take their leave. Not too far from the three, Fugaku walked up to Minato watching his son run off.

"So… how did they take the news?" Minato said, looking back to Fugaku.

"Well… I'm gonna explain Mikoto about the burned hallways when they get back."

.

.

.

"_Leave me alone." Sakura said, looking at the raven haired boy. He couldn't tell how she looked her eyes were blocked by her hair. "No matter what you Konoha people say I won't go to your village! People are cruel… they are mean and all they do is mock me so NO!" _

_Sakura walked away from him, but he continued to follow her. Sakura noticed this and ran to the cherry blossom fields luckily for her, her hair color helped her camouflage through the falling petals._

_But that didn't really work. Sasuke appeared to Sakura holding her hand and smiled at her._

"_You're a unique person." Sakura looked at the contact the two had, she tried to pull away but she looked up to see Sasuke's face, her cheeks reddened._

_Sasuke gave Sakura a small hug to the three year old Sakura and ran off to the main village, Sakura looked baffled by him. Sakura shrugged it off and went into her home, the rest of the day, she would see the two brothers talking with her parents. _

_Occasionally she would see her mother pointing out to the window where she was at and she would see Sasuke's curious onyx eyes staring at her. Slowly, she came over to the front and saw Sasuke. For the weirdest reason she couldn't really resist him but the moment she stepped out to say hello to him-_

"_Look she's out again!"_

"_That's the girl's family they choose to live in Konoha!"_

"_Hahaha!"_

_Sakura stepped away and then ran in her home again. Mebuki sighed and glanced at Itachi, "I am not sure about enrolling Sakura there, she's always mocked for, and I don't want her to grow up being tormented by others." _

"_I know Konoha means well when they want their village to be diverse but why us? It's bad enough my daughter is antisocial." Kizashi stood there silently. "We don't know what's best actually."_

"_If it would make you feel at ease, Konoha once faced a problem like this. Do you know the Uzumaki clan?" Itachi asked, the two Harunos nodded. "Well at one point we invited one to our village, truth be told she hated the idea too but—"_

"_She fell in love with a boy who later became the Fourth Hokage. If Sakura enrolled at Konoha… who knows, she might end with someone as equal to her and our Hokage."_

"_Yeah! Like me!" Sasuke waved his hands to the three for attention._

.

.

.

Sakura sat by the porch of her old home with ice cream and a fan by her side, the summer season was hot and she was really sweating to the side she watched Mikoto doing Kushina's hair and saw the two women laughing, sometimes it reminded her of how Sasuke and Naruto interact with each other when they don't argue.

Speaking of Sasuke, Sakura stood up and headed to the fence, watching the villagers continue on with daily life. Sasuke should have started his wild cat and mouse game already and if she knew him by now, he should be right—

"About time I found you woman."

Sakura inwardly smiled, she turns to see her husband who was looking in the house glaring at Kushina. Mikoto felt a very dangerous chakra level approach; Naruto and Itachi on the other had felt the same towards Sasuke.

"Do you always have to ruin my time with her?" Kushina asked. "I can ask you the same, she's my wife!" Mikoto looked both sides again feeling where this tension will lead to, while the two argued Mikoto walked her way to Sakura without Naruto or Itachi noticing and ran off with Sakura.

"Well she's like the closest thing I have like a daughter! Right Mikoto?... Mikoto?" Kushina searched for her best friend noticing a absence of two females.

"Ah, I see… so Minato told you huh?" The three males were confused by the sudden change of subject. "I'm glad I got Mikoto, unlike me and Minato, Mikoto's sly even for Fugaku."

Before Sasuke could react, Kushina dropped smoke bombs and escaped. Naruto coughed feeling the burn seeping through his nostrils, when the smoke cleared Naruto pulled a tantrum on how difficult women are.

"Moms are crazy end of story."

Itachi walked over to Naruto and shook his head. "No… I think we can blame genetics on this." Sasuke and Naruto looked at him weirdly. 'They don't even know because I lived through seeing both…'

"Whatever Sasuke—this is your fault! Can't you just be patient enough to wait for Sakura-chan?"

"My fault? Stop your mom! She's the one who keeps taking her in the first place."

Itachi facepalmed himself, feeling a headache. 'I can see why this is a S-rank… it really tests my mentality on these two…'

.

.

.

After 17 days of waiting, Sasuke was at the kitchen drinking cold water with Itachi, he heard the doors open and saw Sakura walking in with a red box, Sasuke watched her, without her knowing, giving the box to Mikoto as she headed to her room. Sakura headed to the kitchen and slouched down to the chairs, sighing heavily from exhaustion.

"So… what have you been up to?" she asked Sasuke, he scoot his chair closer to her as she plopped her head to his shoulders.

"Things."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the obvious and blunt reply but she was too tired to do so. She felt Sasuke relaxing his shoulder finally being at peace that everything is normal… until it's that Naruto's birthday…

"So, while we were out we were just planning you a surprise knowing you, you aren't fond of anything unless it's me." Sakura laughed halfway. "But… I think you'd be surprised this time. Mikoto-san was the one who planned this, Kushina-san just used this idea for a getaway and my mom had the idea of the places we stayed in."

.

.

.

On the day of his birthday, Sasuke found no one to be home except for Sakura—to his surprise he saw her wearing a white floral kimono with red roses on her head, like a flowery halo. Sakura smiled at him holding out the red box he saw his mother holding the other day.

When he opened it he found a dark black kimono, along with the kimono he saw a small map leading to a place in Konoha. After getting his things together the two headed out to their location. It wasn't very far after walking two or three miles away from home they walked into a garden where a table was settled down in front of the scenery.

"Kushina-san cooked all the food, Mikoto-san did all the decorations here… I was just looking for the place to celebrate your birthday with my mom."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and held her hands in his, "Want to dance?"

.

.

.

"Another mission accomplished Mikoto!"

"Uh-huh."

"But… I am going to kill Minato for giving a hint to them."

"Yeah."

"Hey? Why are you uninterested? It's your baby boy's birthday!"

"…"

"…"

"I am going to kill Fugaku for the burnt hallways. And the Military Police Force won't need a warrant for this."

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to put SasuSaku but…. I lub Kushina and Mikoto. =O^O= Sidenote Chapter 638, Obito just die in the manga already, I can't handle my feels with Minato dammit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Kushina wasn't the only Uzumaki that was obsessed with the Uchihas… enter Karin?

* * *

**Game of Hide and Seek (Pt1)**

.

.

.

"She's getting too quiet."

Sakura looked up from her desk and stared at Sasuke who was sitting on the chairs in her office, Sakura was just on her hospital shift and Sasuke had one of his day offs. Naruto was with Minato for a Kage meeting and Itachi was with Fugaku doing paperwork for the Uchiha Military.

"Mnmnn, how so? Kushina-san and Mikoto-san are just doing whatever mothers are doing." The pink-haired doctor continued on with her work and filed most of them away, she then looked at another file and started to fill out the blanks Sasuke walked over to her and pushed her work aside and then sat on her desk looking at her.

"I'll have you know, they aren't normal mothers like yours."

"But it's the thought that counts I mean, look at the things they do for us."

"Sakura. Driving me insane when they take you somewhere isn't exactly thoughtful how am I suppose to know where you're at?"

"Sasuke, I see you 24-7 my whole entire life I had been here, you can survive besides we have other friends we can go hang out with I'm sure they want to see you and me with them sometimes. All I do with you is talk and then you magically have your way of sucking my face."

"Tch. You never mind it though." Sakura turned red from embarrassment and then turned away, Sasuke smirked at her sudden shyness and made her face him again, leaning towards her. Sakura was dazed from Sasuke's gesture and lean towards him, she had her hands rake up to his hair and had her lips touch his. Sasuke had his arms around her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes, kissing her back.

"Let's just go for lunch, I think that old hag Tsunade will know what happened to her apprentice."

"Hey- pay some respect to her she—Sasuke put me down!"

.

.

.

Meanwhile, a certain red haired woman stared at the gates of Konoha and lifted her glasses.

"First stop, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Okay, where the hell is she now?" Kushina turned around the see Sasuke and Mikoto walking in her home, Sasuke looking irritated at the Fiery Habanero. Kushina looked at him bewildered and clueless, "I wasn't planning anything with her today… why blame me now? I'm not the one who always takes her—no scratch that part…" Kushina tried to explain. "What I am trying to say is I don't know, I haven't had any good plans in torturing you lately so no, I don't know where she is at the moment."

Kushina looked back at her table and continued what she was doing, when Sasuke was about to leave she yelled out suddenly. Turing back to her once more Kushina walked over to Naruto's room and kicked the door open. "Naruto, when was your cousin Karin coming over again?"

"She said Wednesday mom, today is Wednesday. Wasn't she going to hang out with Sakura? I mean she's the second women I know that's obsessed with anything that's Sasuke's property." Kushina turned her head to Sasuke and laughed at him, ignoring his intense aura that was suffocating the room.

"Well, I guess it isn't me who got her now huh?" she taunted.

Mikoto started to join her best friend's laughter seeing the full smug impression she had on Sasuke, but upon looking at the boy she saw a mortified expression on him.

"…Karin is here?"

.

.

.

Sakura felt herself being dragged alongside Karin in the busy streets, her hand had a iron grip on her refusing to let her go, The August festival was around the corner, and she had done nothing but use the time to hang around her.

"You're married to Sasuke for 2 years damnit, why don't you two have adorable Uchiha babies yet?" Karin complained to the pinkette, she looked at her bewildered, "Wha—"

"C'mon woman, if I can't have Sasuke I want a keepsake from him, carrying a little bundle of joy would be nice." Oh the nerve of that woman, Sakura gave her a blank look and in return Karin gave the same. "Sasuke has been rubbing on you, I can see it pouring down on you already, hehe, well aren't you a proud Uchiha?"

"Karin, your obsession is very unhealthy—"

"Remember when we were kids we were like Sasuke's fangirls?" Sakura pouted, "H—hey! You were the closest girl I had as a friend, even when Naruto continued to hang around Sasuke…. He was after all the only subject we both could talk about."

Karin gave an unlady-like laugh. "Yes, indeedy. But the only difference was, he stuck to you, he ran away from me." The two females had one of their stops in a tea shop in Konoha, both of them sat by the tables with Karin taking control over things.

"So, tell me how are you with Sasuke—is he cute when he sleeps?"

"Karin, I don't thi—"

"Because when he does, isn't his eyes sexy when he wakes up—"

Sakura sweat-dropped at her, she was like a female gender bent of Naruto. "It has got to be a family thing that your family is so connected to the Uchiha."

"Damn straight, honestly I blame my ancestry."

"Ditto to that."

The two females looked around the store, seeing what other people were doing for everyday things, it was very peaceful, that is until Karin screamed.

"Karin?" Sakura asked. "Is something wro—"

"Dammit Suigetsu, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine on my own?" Sakura glanced around to see where Karin was yelling at and then saw a certain white haired Shinobi. "Suigetsu! Hey how are you."

"Sup Sakura… Karin, I know you as well as me and Sasuke, your obviously gonna try to ravage him, your just kissing up to Sakura so that yo—Ouch woman what's your problem?" Karin sent a barrage of punches towards him but lucky for him, he's made out of water.

"I—I'll have you know that Naruto is my cousin, it's pretty likely we have the resemblance—"

"Naruto hugs Sasuke when he wants ramen. You on the other hand try to feel him up, remember the last time you did that? He went to Sakura and asked her to hug him."

Sakura held her laugh, biting her lip she let out a mustered up giggle. "I remember that, weren't we like 10 when that happened? We were all having a sleepover and you and Mangetsu was with Naruto when you heard Sasuke yelling at Karin."

"Yep."

Sakura gave Suigetsu a cheeky grin and then left herself in deep thought, since they were here she might as well make things more worthwhile and go placed with them, that is if Sasuke was up for it.

"So what do you two want to do today?"

.

.

.

Mangetsu looked around for his little brother, walking in the streets of Konoha, his eyes squinted from the hot summer heat as he continued on, holding his water bottle.

"I prefer the rain in Kirigakure than the sun…" he sighed, continuing to comment on the weather until he spotted two familiar teens he already knew who that someone was looking for.

"Sup Sasuke, have you seen Suigetsu? I was tagging with him with Karin and they disappeared." Sasuke looked at the older Hozuki and shook his head, glaring at him.

"I wouldn't be here now, right?"

Mangetsu waved his hands for defense. "Okay—sheesh no need to be all touchy. I'll help you find Sakura just help me find Suigetsu, who knows how long this village will last if he angers that red haired Uzumaki.

"Hn, we have Naruto's mom. I think that is enough."

Naruto stared at the two males who forgot his attention. "Guys? Hello? You two are talking about my family here!"

.

.

.

Sakura, Karin, and Suigetsu stood on the rails on the red bridge thinking on what to do next. All they had done was have some trip down memory lane as they passed by a house, a store or a park.

"Hey Suigetsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here anyways, you live in Kirigakure, Karin lives at Kusagakure. What the occasion of you being here, isn't Mangestu here too?"

Suigetsu stretched his arms and looked at her Karin looked annoyed by him "We got a invitation here but we don't know where or how we got it, it appeared in our doorstep one day, Karin got one too."

"So we figured you sent them and then just now we realized you didn't." Karin pressed.

"Kushina didn't—"

"Nope, I know my relative's handwriting, it too neat to be hers."

Sakura started to tense at the sudden change of atmosphere, she knew that chakra pattern too well, Karin noticed as well, the red haired female turned to the direction it was coming from and started to dash away, she looked at Suigetsu and started to yell at him. "Don't just stand there run! If Sasuke sees us we're screwed!"

Suigetsu became rigid and then started to run alongside with Karin, he slapped her hand away from Sakura and started to carry Sakura.

"Suigetsu don't— remember the last time Sasuke saw me being carried!"

"Yes, I know woman but remember I'm made out of freaking water! I can't be hurt that bad—"

"Suigetsu shut up and run!"

Faraway, a certain Uchiha was not too far behind him, and if it wasn't for Sakura's analytical ability she knew he was using his Sharingan.

"Put her down Hozuki"

Karin looked behind her and laughed nervously at the fuming teen. "Nice to see your well…"

Naruto and Mangetsu were staring at afar watching the scene before them, the blonde Uzumaki turned to him and then wondered about their sudden appearance.

"So… who sent you here anyways?"

"The hell like I would know."

.

.

.

"Mikoto."

"Yes?"

"Did you ask Karin to be with Sakura?"

"Yep, I figure it would be time that I start doing something instead of you."

"Ohoho. You are one sly woman ya know."

"Of course, I'm a Uchiha."

"…"

"So I'm thinking, how about getting Sai this time?"

"And Shikamaru. Shikamaru is going to be in this next plan too."

* * *

**A/N:** hahaha, well…yeah. At this point more characters will be popping in. I think each will have a trilogy in each section of a story for each character introduction… so…

Hm... this story isn't so plot driven, i made it all short and choppy because if i ever wanted to drop it it could end there, but i still got more ideas.


End file.
